Dia Seclera
Dia Seclera is one of the players in God's Game. See werecat for more info on her species. History Before being reincarnated in this game world Dia was a survivor of the now destroyed planet Uzbeck. Her once proud home had been in the middle of a 10 year war before it was annihilated, the bow commonly worn in her hair being the one thing she has left to remember it bye. Oh but don't worry, she thought a lot of her fellow felines were really full of themselves so she rarely mourns them. But if she was ever granted a wish from the one true god, it would be to bring back the few cats she did miss and give them their planet back. Personality She's a very cheerful and easygoing person at first glance, but has a tendency to try and manipulate those around her to better her own advantage in life. Her manipulation generally comes in two different forms(since they worked 99% of the time on her home world), flirtation and helplessness, not above trying to seduce the competition or earn pity points to avoid being seen as a threat. That said she holds a shocking amount of loyalty if she sees someone she believes would be a good ally, even willing to help get their wishes granted by God. Appearance Dia is a young looking catgirl with a buxom figure. She has long black hair with a blue tint that extends all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead and side bangs that frame her face. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail with a pink bow holding it in place. It's relatively easy to notice her fluffy-white cat ears and tail. Plot WIP Abilities Dia's power isn't actually a part of her, it's an item she uses to the best of her ability. There's no true definition of it that she'd been able to find, so she just calls it W.U.(Weapons Unlimited, pronounced like woo in woohoo). It's a parasitic material that takes the shape of anything she can imagine, whether it be something like a sword, gun, or shield. The drawback to W.U. is what it takes to keep the little guy growing, roughly half a pint of blood every four weeks. If she wants to make him grow, or help regenerate parts of him lost from a previous transformation(probably lost as projectiles like bullets or arrows) it raises to about a pint. Another option she has is to keep W.U. stored in her body, allowing it constant blood and no need to use what its already taken in attempt to lower the amount of blood needed, but considering the amount of blood it draws when it cuts out of her body its not advised in a world like this. Quotes * WIP Trivia *Dia is the first winner of God's Game, having won the first game due to Dwayne requesting all his points go to her. Gallery Dia Seclera.png TsunDia.jpg Category:Catgirl Category:Player Category:Characters